parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggles Movie (JamesimusPrime2798)
Here's The Wiggles Movie (JamesimusPrime2798) Movie Spoof Crossover Parody, made by JamesimusPrime2798, which is now playing on Youtube alongside John Clancy. Cast: *SpongeBob SquarePants as Greg (both yellow and the youngest) *Lightning McQueen as Murray (both red and like rock n roll music) *Thomas the Tank Engine as Anthony (both blue and both latest through their series’ forever) *Chowder as Jeff (both purple and the smallest) *Ruby as Dorothy the Dinosaur (both main dinosaurs) *Brian Griffin as Wags the Dog (both dogs) *Stewie Griffin as Himself as an extra (Wags the Dog) *Henry the Green Engine as Henry the Octopus (both share the same name) *Mr. Krabs as Captain Feathersword (both funny and live around the sea and have pirate acents) *Sonic the Hedgehog as Wally the Great (both main Hedgehog and Magician) *Mario as Cecil *Ms. Grotke as Ms Bingle (both teachers) *The General Lee as The Big Red Car (both cars with matching primary colours to each-other) *Dr. Robotnik as Roland the Remarkable (both rivals to Sonic and Wally) *Luigi as Jimbo the Juggler *T.J Spinelli, Gus, Gretchen, Mikey, Vince, Lawson, Randell, Corn-chip Girl, King Bob, Sam, Dave and the Ashleys as The School Children *Lucky, Cadpig and Rolly as The Wagettes *Wow Wow Wubbzy as Young Greg *Herbie the Love Bug as Young Murray *Sir Handel as Young Anthony *Lumpy Space Princess as Young Jeff (Sorry this is all I could think of) *Baby Ruby as Baby Dorothy *Snake as the Rose Robber (both thieves) *Officer Jenny as Officer Beaples *Various Spongebob Characters and The Pirates *Duck, Oliver, BoCo, Percy and Peter Sam as the Underwater Big Band *Huey, Dewey, Louie (Disney) and Webby (DuckTales) as the Kids Buying Ice-cream *Mr. Peabody as Gelanti Vendor *Mung Daal, Truffles & Shnitzel as themselves (Jeff’s family) *Sally as Herself (Murray’s Girlfriend) *Patrick Star and Sandy Cheeks as Themselves (Greg's bestfriends) *Rosie the Pink Engine as Herself (Anthony’s Girlfriend) *Gordon the Big Engine as Himself (Anthony’s Father) *Uncle Chuck as Waldo the Magnificent (for Wally's dream) Scenes: *''The Wiggles Movie (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 1 - Opening Scene/"Hey There Sonic"'' *''The Wiggles Movie (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 2 - Thomas and CB Radios'' *''The Wiggles Movie (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 3 - Showtime/"Can you point your Fingers and do the Twist?"'' *''The Wiggles Movie (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 4 - Spongebob's Magic Show/Sonic Takes the Wand'' *''The Wiggles Movie (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 5 - Where's Ruby?'' *''The Wiggles Movie (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 6 - The Wand Breaks/Sonic Convinces Ruby'' *''The Wiggles Movie (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 7 - Henry's Green Engine Band'' *''The Wiggles Movie (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 8 - Preparing for the Party'' *''The Wiggles Movie (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 9 - Brians's House'' *''The Wiggles Movie (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 10 - Ruby Catches Snake'' *''The Wiggles Movie (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 11 - Ballerina, Ballerina'' *''The Wiggles Movie (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 12 - Brrrrrr Street'' *''The Wiggles Movie (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 13 - Ooh it's Mr. Krabs'' *''The Wiggles Movie (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 14 - Wigglehouse'' *''The Wiggles Movie (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 15 - "Nya Nya Nya"/Sonic Wins a Badge'' *''The Wiggles Movie (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 16 - Sonic's Dream/Race to the Nintendo Club'' *''The Wiggles Movie (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 17 - Sonic Prepares'' *''The Wiggles Movie (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 18 - Sonic the Hedgehog's Performance'' *''The Wiggles Movie (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 19 - One Last Search'' *''The Wiggles Movie (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 20 - Ruby Finally Arrives/"Let's Have a Party"'' *''The Wiggles Movie (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 21 - Ending Credits'' Gallery: Spongebob-squarepants.svg.png|Spongebob Squarepants as Greg Lightning McQueen.png|Lightning McQueen as Murray ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain2.Jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine as Anthony Chowder.jpg|Chowder as Jeff|link=Chowder The Land Before Time Ruby.jpg|Ruby as Dorothy the Dinosaur Brian Griffin.png|Brian Griffin as Wags the Dog Stewie Griffin.png|Stewie Griffin as Himself as an extra (Wags the Dog) Henry.jpg.jpg|Henry the Green Engine as Henry the Octopus Mr. Krabs in Slide Whistle Stooges-2.png|Mr. Krabs as Captain Feathersword Sonic in Sonic X.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog as Wally the Great Super Mario - Le avventure di Super Mario.png|Mario as Cecil Recess- School's Out Movie.mp4 000733753.png|Ms. Grotke as Mrs. Bingle General Lee Car.jpg|The General Lee as The Big Red Car Robotnik 57.png|Dr. Robotnik as Roland the Remarkable SMWLuigi.png|Luigi as Jimbo the Juggler Recess Christmas Miracle On Third Street VHS Front Cover.jpg|The Recess Kids as The School Children Lucky Sees a Letter.jpg|Lucky, Cadpig 4th wall break.jpg|Cadpig Rolly COSKWKKDL.jpg|and Rolly as The Waggettes Wubbzy.png|Wow Wow Wubbzy as Young Greg Herbie the Love Bug.jpg|Herbie the Love Bug as Young Murray NotABadDayForSirHandel31.png|Sir Handel as Young Anthony Lumpy Space Princess.jpg|Lumpy Space Princess as Young Jeff Baby_Ruby.jpg|Baby Ruby as Baby Dorothy Snake Jailbird.png|Snake AKA Jailbird as The Rose Robber Officer Jenny in Pokemon Chronicles.jpg|Officer Jenny as Officer Beaples Anchovies SpongeBob.jpg|Various Spongebob Characters as The Pirates Duck the Great Western Engine.png|Duck, Oliver'sFind64.png|Oliver, BoCo.jpg|Boco, PercyandHarold11.png|Percy PeterSamCGIPromo.png|and Peter Sam as The Underwater Big Band Webby Vanderquack in DuckTales (2017).jpg|Webby Huey in DuckTales (2017).jpg|Huey Louie in DuckTales (2017).jpg|Louie Dewey in DuckTales (2017).jpg|and Dewey as The Kids Buying Ice-Cream Mr. Peabody.png|Mr. Peabody as Gelanti Vendor Garfieldand friends.png|Various Garfield Characters as Ballerina, Ballerina Dancers Jon Q. Arbuckle.jpg|Jon Arbuckle as The Ballerina, Ballerina Singer Postman-Pat-4.jpg|Postman Pat as The Postman Sherri_&_Terri's_Dad.png|Sherri and Terri's Dad as The Lifesaver It's Chuck Underground.png|Uncle Chuck as Waldo the Magnificent Spongebob's Parents.jpg|Harold and Margert Squarepants as Themselves (Greg's Parents) Sandy (SpongeBob SquarePants).jpg|Sandy Cheeks as Herself (Greg's Girlfriend) 220px-Patrick Star.png|Patrick Star as Himself (Greg's Best-Friend) Cars 3 - Sally Carrera.png|Sally Carrera as Herself (Murray's Girlfriend) Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie the Pink Engine as Herself (Anthony's Girlfriend) It'sEdwardGordonAndHenry6.png|Gordon the Big Engine as Himself (Anthony's Dad) Molly the Yellow Engine.png|Molly the Yellow Engine as Herself (Anthony's Mom) Mung Daal.png|Mung Daal, Truffles.jpg|Truffles Shnitzel.png|and Schnitzel as Themselves (Jeff's Family) Category:The Wiggles Movie Category:The Wiggles Movie spoofs Category:The Wiggles Movie movie spoof Category:The Wiggles Movie Parody Category:The Wiggles Movie Spoofs Category:JamesimusPrime2798 Category:The Wiggles Movie Spoof